Contenedores
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Somos parecidos... ¿Y compatibles? Yaoi, posible Mpreg y algo AU
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes por supuesto no me pertenecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Contenedores

Por Tlacuilo

La bestia verde corría en el campo de entrenamiento; dejando atrás a sus compañeros Ten-ten y Neji; buscaba olvidar lo que sentía; amortiguándolo con entrenamiento excesivo. De un tiempo para acá había descubierto que los rechazos de Sakura ya no le causaban el mismo efecto, de hecho ya no le interesaban, pero con este cambio… surgió otro descubrimiento, su atención dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados, centrándose en un objetivo todavía más difícil que su compañera ninja. Si,… en cierto Kasekage que de un tiempo a la fecha le parecía muy atractivo, ¡No solo eso! Si no; no conforme con admirarlo de lejos, buscaba que cada vez que venia este de visita a Konoha, lo pusieran a él como su guardaespaldas. _Honor_ -en su opinión- que compartía con Naruto y un recién readmitido Sasuke que, dicho sea de paso era el único a quien la misión le interesaba… ¡un reverendo rábano! y si no fuese por el rubio la hubiese abandonado cuando le diese la gana. Pero él: Lee hacia todo lo posible por que el Kasekage estuviera lo mas a gusto que se pudiera.

Aun así el pelinegro sentía, que por mas esfuerzos que hacia no había manera en que el pelirrojo reparara en su presencia o siquiera que lo notara. Gaara discutía con el Sasuke; platicaba y le sonreía a Naruto, pero a él no le prestaba atención, sus dudas llegaron a afectar su personalidad siempre alegre y optimista, Lee no lo sabia; pero tenia preocupados a todos los que lo conocían.

Tan concentrado estaba; que siguió con su carrera pasando del campo de entrenamiento sin detenerse hasta la aldea.

00000000000000000000

Sasuke caminaba pensando en _cierto_ _rubio,_ cuando una ráfaga paso a un lado y detrás unos mas que agotados Tenten y Neji, al verlos así; el Uchiha sonrió socarronamente se recargo en la pared derecha y espero al resto del equipo de Gai sensei; estos al no darse cuenta de su presencia se sentaron a descansar. Sasuke se acerco a ellos y entonces el orgullo del castaño lo hizo incorporarse, la chica ni lo intento, el moreno se inclino para estar mas cerca.

-Oigan, el cejotas, los dejo atrás por mucho

-Cierra la boca Uchiha.

-Tranquilo Hyuga; hoy no tengo ganas de molestarte de hecho hay otra cosa que decirles… Encárguense de que su amigo no se _distraiga_ en cosas sin importancia, eso afecta el trabajo en equipo.

-Y lo dices tú que de buenas a primeras llegaste tan tranquilo… diciendo que ya habías cumplido tu venganza y que regresabas por comodidad.

-…

-¡Basta Neji! es verdad lo que dice Sasuke; Lee no es el mismo es como si alguien le hubiera arrancado esa alegría desbordante, y sus pensamientos están muy lejos.

-¿Y eso a ti que Uchiha? - decía el castaño, que aun le guardaba un poquito de rencor, por haber abandonado la aldea para irse con Orochimaru.

-Me preocupa; que no este al cien por ciento cuando tenemos misión juntos; yo no pienso cuidarlo pues también va Naruto y eso de cuidarlos a los dos, es una carga.

-Arrogante.

-Baka.

-Estúpido.

-Idiota.

-¡Basta los dos! -grito la chica- Parecen niños, y pensar que supuestamente son los más serios.

-Como sea; será mejor que averigüen que le pasa al cejotas y lo ayuden, no quiero una carga más en la misión.

-Lo haremos… ¡Pero no por ti Uchiha!

-¡Neji!

El moreno se fue dejando a los dos amigos pensando en sus palabras; a pesar de que la forma en que lo planteo el Uchiha no fue de su agrado, es cierto que tenia mucha razón y ellos encontrarían el ¿Por qué? de la actitud de Lee.

Mientras tanto; Lee regresaba al campo buscando a sus compañeros, había llegado a una conclusión: Si no se acercaba al Kasekage y le planteaba el asunto nunca iba a saber la respuesta y el no era de los que se quedaban con la duda, solo por indecisión. Ese sábado Gaara tenia junta con Tsunade… aprovecharía para aclarar ese asunto. Sus amigos lo vieron llegar y como habían planeado lo encararon.

-Lee; Neji y yo de un tiempo para acá te notamos ausente y quisieras saber cual es el motivo y si nosotros tenemos algo que ver por nuestras constantes quejas, acerca de las frases tan extrañas que dices o por tu excesivo entusiasmo. Si es por nosotros no tienes que cambiar hace mucho que somos equipo y ya estamos acostumbrados a tu forma de ser; no tienes por que cambiar.

- ¿Ten-ten no se de que hablas? pero la llama de mi juventud sigue ardiendo igual que siempre, no ha cambiado.

-Vamos tu sabes que si Lee.

-De verdad que no Neji. Y Gai sensei se los puede confirmar en cuanto regrese de su misión.

- ¿No nos tienes confianza para contarnos lo que te pasa? - Ten-ten ya comenzaba a llorar; sabia que su amigo pelinegro era muy sensible a sus tretas.

-No llores Ten-ten, supongo que tienes un poco de razón, pero les juro que no ha sido mi intención no decirles; es que ni siquiera sabia realmente lo que sentía… pero ahora que lo he descubierto se los contare.

-Bien te escuchamos.

-Lo que pasa es que me he dado cuenta que hay un chico que me gusta y se que es imposible que me tome en cuenta…

-Vamos Lee tu eres un chico estupendo ¿Quien no se fijaría en ti?

-Sakura - ese fue Neji.

-¡Cállate! Neji así no ayudas.

-El tiene razón -dijo apesadumbrado Lee- por eso... que yo le guste a _ese_ chico, es de una probabilidad de uno en un millón.

-No es para tanto.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho Neji, si una Kunoichi de mi aldea no me ha hecho caso ¡Imagínate el Kasekage de Suna!

-¡Que! -gritaron sus dos amigos.

-Como ven… me he fijado en un imposible.

-Si.

-¡Neji cierra la boca o te acuso con Hinata! _ dijo molesta Tenten.

-…

Tenten busco la mirada de Lee -quien se ocultaba con su cabello-, pues inclino el rostro en gesto derrotado.

-Lee, no es malo que te guste un chico, al fin es muy normal en la aldea… Pero el Kasekage ¿Por qué? Creo que ha cambiado un poco pero sigue siendo muy serio y da miedo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja - la chica sonrió, pues si su amigo reía así es que estaba de regreso el antiguo Lee y era un poquito mas fácil llevar la conversación-, no se por que puse mis ojos en él, pero ahora no hay vuelta de hoja me gusta su manera de ser, sus ojos, su cabello rojo y alborotado; todo el me gusta mucho, cuando escucho las historia de su niñez me dan ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que nadie le hará daño nunca mas, pues yo siempre lo protegeré.

-Wow si que estas enamorado- Decía por fin el callado Neji.

-¿Enamorado?

-Si Lee así es como me siento yo con Hinata.

-Y yo con Kiba.

-¿Ustedes creen que esto que siento por Gaara sea amor?

_Definitivamente.

-¡Pues estoy frito! Por que el no me tome en cuenta.

-¿Ya le has insinuado algo?

-No, es difícil siempre que estoy frente a el me quedo embobado en su rostro y se me olvida hasta como hablar.

-Pues si no se lo dices -aseguraba Neji.

-¡Oye! que no es tan fácil al parecer todavía puede hacerle el _Ataúd de Arena_, si lo agarra cabreado.

-Si Neji, pero el que arriesga no gana.

Entre charlas y bromas convencieron al pelinegro que se le declarara al pelirrojo y que ellos estarían apoyándolo en la buenas o las malas.

00000000000000000000000

Sasuke llego a su casa que ahora por órdenes de la Godaime tenia que compartir con Naruto, quien lo _vigilaba._ El moreno estaba convencido que el rubio nada mas se la pasaba asaltando su despensa y viviendo a las expensas de la fortuna Uchiha o lo que es lo mismo a las de él.

Sin embargo no es que le molestara; después de todo el rubio abogo junto con Lee para que no lo condenaran a morir, por eso que le tenia aprecio al _cejotas_ y le preocupaba su actitud pero eso jamás lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, al llegar a su casa un olor por demás conocido lo recibió -el de ramen recién preparado-. Suspiro cansado ni siquiera tenía ganas de discutir con Naruto.

-Hola Dobe, ya llegue.

-No me digas Dobe, Teme ¡¿A donde diablos andabas?

-No es de tu incumbencia Usuratonkachi.

-Te recuerdo que estoy a cargo de vigilarte.

-Como si pudiera olvidarlo Dobe.

-Baka malagradecido.

-¿De que te tengo que dar gracias? De que te gastes mi dinero en el Ichiraku o de comprar para la despensa solo ramen.

-De que te hago compañía Teme amargado.

-…

La realidad es que ambos aunque se quejaran y se la pasaran insultándose… disfrutaban la mutua compañía, en especial para Sasuke que por fin tenia el _motivo_ de su regreso a la aldea junto a el.

0000000000000000000000

En la aldea de la arena; Gaara del desierto, Kasekage de Suna, alistaba los últimos documentos con sus consejeros para su viaje a Konoha, cuando los ancianos lo dejaron a solas; se dio el lujo de hacer lo que le gustaba mas… pensar en cierto rubito que lo tenían embobado, Naruto le gustaba y por que no intentarlo con el, había notado que al rubio no le era totalmente indiferente , ambos se sentían identificados y los unía el recuerdo de su niñez dolorosa -por ser contenedores- y en las platicas que tenia con el rubio notaban lo mucho que se parecían; a excepción del carácter se complementaban bien; pero desde que el Uchiha había regresado los celos se habían hecho presentes en el frio pelirrojo. Ese sábado hablaría con Naruto ya le había dejado ver que le gustaba solo quedaba declararse formalmente. Pero algo también rondaba en su cabeza… la actitud del pelinegro que siempre le ponían de guarda espaldas, hace tiempo noto que Lee (como se llamaba) lo miraba con ojitos de borrego a medio morir y cualquier cosa que le pidiera el pelinegro lo hacia tan rápido como podía; al principio lo atribuyo a que le gustaba su misión como guarda espaladas, pero ahora… ya no tenia idea. Deshecho esos pensamientos si no de tanto pensar en el pelinegro…le daría migraña; ahora el se tenia que concentrar en hacerse novio del rubio Kitsune.

000000000000000000

En la mansión Uchiha Sasuke se preparaba para dormir cuando entro a su habitación Naruto.

-Teme no has visto mi gorro de dormir, no lo encuentro.

-Si fueras más ordenado con tus cosas no lo hubieras perdido.

-Cállate Baka, solo te hice una pregunta y tu aprovechas para fastidiarme.

El azabache se acerco y le dijo al oído.

-Dobe tu gorro esta entre la ropa limpia; lo eche a lavar con todo lo demás – al sentir el aliento cálido de Sasuke el rubio se estremeció y por instinto se alejo de el.

-Teme y te costaba tanto decírmelo.

-Me gusta la carita que pones cuando te enojas.

El rubio se quedo perplejo ¿de cuando acá el Uchiha le coqueteaba tan descaradamente? El moreno dio media vuelta y se metió al baño para ducharse, dejando al rubio como estatua, con la indecisión de esconderse en su cuarto hasta que se le pasara la locura a Sasuke o aprovecharla… para violarlo, afortunadamente su sentido común lo hizo optar por la primera.

0000000000000000000000000

En la cocina al día siguiente Sasuke preparaba el desayunó -por que si lo dejaba en manos de Naruto seguro comían ramen otra vez-, el rubio ya arreglado entro y se sentó, el moreno no volteo a verlo.

-¿Ne Sasuke? ¿Que hay para desayunar?

-Ramen te aseguro que no.

-Bastardo.

-Jugo de naranja; fruta picada, huevos y café o te.

-Mmmm Teme voy a dejar que cocines mas a menudo.

-Es solo por que es una ocasión especial.

-¿Por que?

-Pues quiero que te alimentes bien… para que no te desmayes por lo que te voy a decir.

-Mmm.

Sasuke sirvió y se sentó para acompañar a Naruto; cuando estaba a punto de terminar su plato con fruta Naruto le pregunto.

-¿Y? ¿Me vas a decir o no?

-Impaciente.

-No esperas que después de soltar algo, así tenga mucha paciencia.

-Si bueno aquí voy… Naruto me gustas y mucho.

-¡Nani!

-Ahora hasta sordo me resultaste.

-Escuche pero no puedo creerlo.

-Hay por favor, no puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta, incluso puedo asegurar que a ti también te gusto

-Arrogante.

-Pero tengo razón.

-No lo se. Si te soy sincero a mi me gusta alguien mas – el Uchiha dejo de comer sintiendo que el rubito lo engañaba.

-No es cierto.

-Si lo es pero no quería decirte… por no arruinar nuestra amistad.

-¿Quién?

-El es un chico que me comprende, que ha estado conmigo y con el que me siento identificado; hablar con él es como hacerlo conmigo mismo.

-Dobe te pregunte quien era; no todas sus cualidades- dijo molesto Sasuke.

-Gaara.

-Mmm ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – el moreno ya había notado que esos dos se llevaban bien; pero no creía que fuera amor… en fin si Naruto así lo consideraba, a el no le quedaba mucho por hacer, solo esperar que el Dobe se diera cuenta de su error.

-Los siento Sasuke.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Hai – la verdad es que el rubio estaba lejos de sentirse completamente seguro de lo que sentía; pero no quería darle esperanzas al moreno.

-Que puedo decir nunca espere esto, pero por primera vez siento que me derrotaron con la mano en la cintura.

-Sasuke prométeme que esto no cambiara en nada nuestra amistad.

-Claro que no Dobe –para que decirle que le había arrancado el corazón y lo había pisoteado, no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

0000000000000000000000

Lee repasaba las frases con las que sus amigos le habían dicho que se le declarar al Kasekage. Cuando se topo con Sasuke que caminaba cabizbajo, Lee como siempre se le acerco a saludarlo.

-Sasuke que la primavera de tu juventud florezca hoy como todos los días – el moreno lo vio y sintió pena por Lee; pues el no era nada lento y sus conclusiones lo habían llevado a descubrir que a la bestia verde… le gustaba el _mapache_, recompuso su figura y lo saludo.

-Que hay cejotas.

-Pues aquí de camino al despacho de la Hokage; para que me diga a que hora debemos esperara Gaara- san.

-Te acompaño.

Los dos shinobis caminaron con Tsunade y esta les dijo que el Kasekage llegaría como a las once de la mañana, un muy sonriente Lee dijo que el estaría ahí a las diez y media. Sasuke rodo los ojos si el cejotas haría lo que el pensaba; lo único que le quedaba era estar a su lado para apoyarlo pues su decepción seria mas fácil de llevar si la compartían.

0000000000000000000

Ese sábado como lo prometió Lee ya estaba en las puertas de Konoha a las diez y veinte de la mañana esperando a su adorado pelirrojo, ese día tenia la esperanza que su sueño se hiciera realidad y que por fin el tuviera a quien amar y que lo amara, solo necesitaba un poquito de esfuerzo y trabajo algo que a Lee no le asustaba; acostumbrado a luchar lo doble que los demás para lograr sus metas. Con una gran sonrisa recibió a sus compañeros de misión un serio Naruto. Y un ¿muy cabreado Sasuke?, la razón el Uchiha había intentado que Naruto se diera cuenta que si no sentía realmente amor por Gaara… mucha gente sufriría; pero el siempre terco rubio seguía con la misma actitud.

Lee olvido todo lo referente a sus compañeros cuando vio aparecer en la lejanía los destellos de unos cabellos rojos y corrió a recibir al Kasekage. Algo fastidiado Gaara recibió todas las muestras de amabilidad de Lee, este lo guio hasta la casa que le había asignado la Hokage para hospedarse y pregunto si ya habían almorzado; como Temari y Kankuru negaron, los llevo a comer. Naruto y Sasuke iban tras ellos; Gaara se quedo atrás para conversar con el Kitsune, el moreno se adelanto para dejarlos solos.

Esa tarde Sasuke dejo a Naruto y Lee esperando afuera de la oficina de Tsunade a que terminara la junta; asegurando que no pensaba seguir a todas partes a ese mapache aunque fuera un Kasekage y para variar fueron inútiles las amenazas de Naruto.

Lee solo sonreía el esperaría a su mapachito una eternidad; si con eso podía admirar su belleza de nuevo. Con ese valor de buscar su sueño. Esa tarde aprovecho que el rubio llevo a los hermanos de Gaara a dar una vuelta y se acerco al pelirrojo; quien estaba en el patio sentado con los brazos cruzados pensando en algo que lo tenía muy incomodo, las sonrisas y actitud ¿cariñosa? de Lee hacia el.

-Gaara- san -el pelirrojo abrió los ojos, y Lee tuvo que dejar de admirar esos pedacitos aguamarina, si no lo hacia no podría seguir con su declaración- yo quería decirle que usted ilumina mi primavera y mi llama de la juventud calienta mas cuando esta cerca de usted- el Kasekage lo veía tratando de descifrar lo que eso significaba- usted me gusta.

Eso si lo entendió… y lo descoloco; de pronto su cerebro se ilumino ¡por eso ese chico había cambiado tanto con el!, por eso lo miraba. Aunque no entendía mucho el de expresarse sin herir a la gente intento buscar las palabras mas apropiadas para no lastimar a Lee con su rechazo.

-A mi no me gustas tu, me gusta Naruto- intento totalmente fallido.

Lee lo vio con esos enormes y expresivo ojos -que ahora se veían totalmente tristes-, con un poco de desesperación pregunto.

-¿Esta seguro?- el otro asintió-… bien por lo menos lo intente, que su amor sea la luz que ilumine el sendero de su vida.

¿Que otra cosa hacer? si el pelirrojo ya tenia los ojos puestos en alguien mas, sonrió tristemente su sueño no se llego a cumplir ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de ser. El pelirrojo por su parte creyó pertinente dar las gracias.

-Gracias ¿creo?

-Sabe; Naruto es muy afortunado de tener una hermosa joya del desierto para el solo, tan hermosa y perfecta… única en el mundo.

El Kasekage vio al chico retirarse excusándose y diciendo que haría guardia afuera, algo molesto se instalo en el corazón de Gaara pero no supo identificar el que.

Continuara

Hola, de nuevo con una de mis parejas favoritas, saluditos a todos los que dejan reviews en mis otras historias y aprovechando -a ver si no me cuelgan- LoveDemonSalvatore, solo de este modo puedo agradecerte tu preferencia, no tengo como responderte.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Equivocación**

En la azotea Lee dejaba que sus lagrimas corrieran libres; sintiéndose culpable por pensar que alguien como Gaara se fijaría en el, Sasuke llego y se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra pero trasmitiéndole a Lee que no estaba solo, ¿para que hablar? si ambos sabían cuanto dolía.

00000000000000000000000000

Cuando Naruto, Temari y Kankuru llegaron; encontraron a Gaara ensimismado, hasta que el rubio se acerco a contarle todas las novedades, ya entrada la noche los hermanos Sabaku no se retiraron dejando al pelirrojo con Naruto.

-Naruto yo creo que hay que dar el siguiente paso.

-¿De que hablas Gaara?

-Tú sabes, ser...

-Eso -el rubio pensó un poco la respuesta… no mucho; después de todo ¿donde encontraría a alguien que lo entendiera mejor que Gaara?- Si… creo que esta bien.

Los dos contenedores acercaron y su primer beso fue tierno y tranquilo, ambos se abrazaron sintiendo acompañados.

000000000000000000000000000

En el tejado Sasuke y Lee; miraban las estrellas, el de cabello negro; volteo para preguntarle al Uchiha.

-¿Estarán felices?

-No lo se, ¿por que te preocupa? ya no es tu problema – Sasuke admiraba a Lee; con ese gran corazón, pensando en los demás… antes que en si mismo, pero el no era igual su orgullo era lo único que lo había mantenido de pie… hoy mañana y siempre.

-No puedo evitarlo.

-Baka –Lee se encogió de hombros; a pesar de lo que pensara el portador del Sharingan, el quería que la persona que amaba… fuera feliz.

00000000000000000000

La noticia de la nueva pareja corrió como pólvora por todo Konoha, algunos aseguraban que eran tal para cual y otro como Neji y Ten-ten opinaban… ¡que era una reverenda estupidez!

La visita del Kasekage, se alargo pues quería pasar tiempo con su novio y Tsunade decidió; que no era necesario que tuviera guarda espaldas… lo que agradecieron infinitamente, Sasuke y Lee.

0000000000000000000

Lee caminaba rumbo a su casa; llegaba de una misión con su equipo, solo iba a dejar sus armas… por que saldría a comer con Sasuke; que desde el _rechazo_ que sufrieron ambos; se frecuentaban mas. Al dar la vuelta… en una esquina… se topo con la pareja sensación: Gaara y Naruto. Por un momento se quedo sin palabras; pero se recompuso rápido, recordando lo que le había dicho Sasuke… Vamos cejotas no moriremos por un rechazo; así que agradece al Kasekage, que te haya enseñado esta lección… apréndela y supérala… Con pose guay; Lee los saludo.

-Naruto-, Kasekage-sama ¿Cómo están? ¿Disfrutando de la llama de su juventud y amor?

Los otros dos lo vieron y el primero en contestar fue el rubio, pues el pelirrojo aun no entendía por que tanta formalidad de Lee hacia su persona, claro que el pelirrojo no sabia por que eso le había molestado.

-Hola Lee ¿que tal la misión?

-Fácil y divertida. Bueno los dejo. Por que Sasuke me esta esperando.

-¡¿Por qué te espera? -dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, el pelinegro los miro divertido.

-Por que saldremos.

-¡Eso es imposible! ese Teme no sale ni con amenazas.

-Pues que yo recuerde… yo no lo amenace -concluyo Lee- bueno nos vemos.

La bestia verde se fue; dejando a los otros chicos con muchas dudas.

000000000000000000000

La parejita estaban en la casa temporal de Gaara, lo dos se abrazaban pero a pesar de estar de esa manera; se sentían vacíos como si les faltara algo y eso no tenía por que pasar… si ya estaba con su persona especial o eso creían. El rubio rompió el silencio.

-¿Gaara tu crees que Sasuke sale con Lee?

-No creo; como se fijaría… en un _pelinegro desabrido_.

-Si yo opino igual, me agrada Lee; pero no lo considero ideal para Sasuke.

-¿Quien habla de Lee? yo lo dije por el Uchiha.

-Y yo por Lee.

-Por favor si Lee es amable sonriente de buen corazón y…

-Pues el Teme es amable cuando quiere y cariñoso, un poco orgulloso ¿pero que seria de un Uchiha sin Orgullo? es valiente fuerte y…

-Pues será lo que quieras; pero no es buena pareja para Lee.

-¡Claro que no! Lee no es buena pareja para Sasuke.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio; casi se enojaban por defender a quienes ellos mismo rechazaron y eso les creo un vacío inmenso y buscando como llenarlo… el rubio volvió a hablar.

-Gaara ¿tu crees que esto que _sentimos_, sea por que no hemos tenido mas intimidad?

-No lo se, pero no me gusta como se siente.

-Opino igual pero ¿tú quieres?

-Supongo, es lo mas lógico, - si le hubieran preguntado al Kasekage eso hace un tiempo… hubiera dicho fervientemente que si; pero ahora… no le parecía lo mas indicado; pero confió en su acompañante.

-Es mi primera vez - decía Naruto.

-Y la mía.

Algo nerviosos se acercaron y se besaron lentamente; se acostaron sobre la alfombra desvistiéndose, Naruto se abrió para que Gaara lo tomara, no quería pensar en ese miedo que lo envolvía, y los movimientos frenético s los hicieron llegar al clímax… pero ambos pensando en unos ojos negros que los veían con amor, se separaron asustados y el rubio se soltó a llorar.

-¡Me siento sucio! lo siento Gaara… pensé en Sasuke.

-No te disculpes… yo pensaba en Lee -se vieron el uno al otro y se abrazaron negando.

-¿Lo amas?

-Creo que si ¿y tu a Sasuke?

El rubio afirmo con la cabeza.

-Sera que el tiene razón y soy un Usuratonkachi.

-Entonces ya somos dos.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?

-Arreglar nuestro error… si se puede.

-Nunca debimos dejar, de ser solo amigos.

Sin esperar; salieron corriendo a buscar a sus morenos. Los encontraron a ambos entrenando, los dos descargaban su frustración con eso. Al ver a los Jinchuriki se sorprendieron. Gaara se adelanto y trato de abrazar a Lee, pero este se alejo confundido. El rubio y el pelirrojo explicaron atropelladamente lo que había pasado y lo que sentían, pidiendo perdón. Por su parte Lee sonrió negando y con algo de recelo se acerco a Gaara.

-Esta ves ¿estas seguro?-el pelirrojo asintió fervientemente – se que no debería ser así… pero me lastimo y eso me costara un poco de olvidar, será mejor que nos demos un tiempo… a sido muy prematura su decisión; es mejor que lo piense bien.

-¡No! -el pelirrojo se acercaba mas a Lee y este se alejaba mas- ¡no me hables de esa forma! ¡no me veas de esa forma! ¡los quiero de regreso!

-¿Qué? –pregunto dudoso el de mono verde.

-Tus sonrisa, tus gestos cariñosos… todo.

-Ah… regresaran… solo deme tiempo ¿si?

-Te amo Lee.

-Y yo a ti Gaara-chan.

-¿Entonces por que esperar?

-Es lo mejor.

Gaara al ver que no convencía a la bestia verde, se propuso que lo conquistaría y esta vez estaba seguro que Lee era el hombre de su vida. El rubio se acerco al portador del Sharingan, con una sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Y tu mi Neko? ¿Me perdonas?

-Como te dije antes yo no tengo nada que perdonarte… pero lo que sentía por ti… no creo que este intacto- el moreno se giro para irse dejando a un lloroso rubio; pero antes de irse le dijo – yo no soy una buena opción para ti; no tengo el corazón del cejotas, para olvidar el dolor que me causaste por tu indecisión… pero seguimos siendo amigos.

-¡Teme bastardo, yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo!

Lee siguió a Sasuke, pero antes se despidió de los jinchuriki, prometiéndole a Naruto que el hablaría con el Uchiha, Gaara aprovecho para preguntarle si podía invitarlo a comer, Lee dijo que si Gai sensei no extendía el entrenamiento… estaba bien. El rubio se quedo parado preguntándose ¿por que pensó que Sasuke lo perdonaría tan fácil? Gaara lo abrazo trasmitiéndole su apoyo.

0000000000000000

Como lo prometido es deuda; al siguiente día el Kasekage, se presento en la casa de Lee para invitarlo a comer, el pelinegro acepto… siempre y cuando repartieran la cuenta; no le gustaba que el pelirrojo gastara en él. La comida paso; con la bestia verde hablando hasta por los codos y Gaara escuchándolo, si definitivamente amaba a ese chico, pues escuchaba embobado todo lo que decía. Al terminar caminaron y Lee lo llevo hasta el lago. Ahí se sentaron y Lee al ver la actitud del de Suna; abrió las piernas para que se acomodara ahí, el otro gustoso lo hizo.

-¿Lee ya me vas a perdonar?

-Ya lo había hecho.

Gaara se recargo en el pecho de Lee suspirando, dibujando figuras sobre los pectorales de su bestia verde.

-Lee.

-Si.

-Bórrame las huellas de Naruto de mi cuerpo… hazme el amor.

Lee tomo entre sus brazos a Gaara y los recostó sobre el pasto al Kasekage; quien lo recibió en sus brazos. Lo beso con deseo y Gaara entendió por fin… ahí estaba lo que _faltaba_ con Naruto: el amor.

Lee desnudo a su chico y beso la piel dejando marquitas a su paso; degusto los pezones y el ombligo, bajo hasta la entrada de su Koi y la lamio dilatándola. Gaara gemía sintiéndose realizado; Lee lo penetro y las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, el pelinegro se corrió dentro de Gaara y este sonrió; ni el había hecho eso con Naruto y con esa satisfacción, él también se corrió.

0000000000000000

Desde ese día Gaara; visitaba muy seguido Konoha, para ver a su novio y ayudar a su amigo Naruto a reconquistar al Uchiha. Cuando creyó pertinente; Lee le pidió matrimonio a Gaara y este accedió gustoso; mas con la notica que les dio Tsunade… esperaban un hijo.

Lee y su gran corazón deseaba que Sasuke fuera tan feliz como el… pero el Uchiha era orgulloso y eso lo respetaba, ambos contenedores habían cometido un error… pero errar es de humanos ¿no?

Gaara hablo con Sasuke, aclarándole que Naruto y el no se amaron nunca; solo confundieron el cariño de amigos , el moreno a pesar de todo no tenia tan mal corazón pero le quedaba la espinita de no haber sido _el primero._ Lee que también estaba presente , le hizo ver que lo importante era perdonar y darse cuenta que el siempre seria el primero… en el corazón del Kitsune. Naruto estaba en silencio pidiendo que el vengador le perdonara ese error, cuando sus dos amigos se retiraron y los dejaron solos, el rubio había perdido toda esperanza de que Sasuke lo absolviera y empacaba sus cosas para regresar a su departamento; le avisaría Tsunade que buscara a otro que vigilara a Sasuke. En eso estaba cuando el moreno entro a la habitación y sin palabra alguna tomo al rubio y… le hiso el amor; las consecuencias de esa noche fue el embarazo de Naruto y por lo tanto la boda doble que se llevo a cabo.

Lee y Gaara

Sasuke y Naruto.

Fin

Hola final mermelada como los que acostumbro; espero que les haya gustado.

Agradeciendo a: KakaIru y Adid por su preferencia -pocos pero sinceros-.


End file.
